User talk:NieA7/Build:W/any Basic PvE Hammer
History * (cur) (last) 06:42, 20 January 2007 MeltedFreak (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 06:40, 20 January 2007 MeltedFreak (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 06:39, 20 January 2007 MeltedFreak (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 21:48, 7 January 2007 Entropy (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 21:38, 7 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:37, 7 January 2007 Raldrick (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 02:49, 11 December 2006 130.58 (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 09:54, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Talk:W/any Basic PvE Hammer moved to Build talk:W/any Basic PvE Hammer: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 01:34, 19 October 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (forgot to sign) * (cur) (last) 01:34, 19 October 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 10:34, 2 October 2006 88.107.153.163 (Talk) (Fierce Blow) * (cur) (last) 02:10, 28 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 13:49, 27 July 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 13:47, 27 July 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 12:35, 27 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 06:22, 27 July 2006 Psyave (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:14, 21 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 07:34, 21 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 02:13, 21 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m __TOC__ Rate-a-build Tested: #Positive: this build works very well in Random PvP and Alliance battles. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Psyave • ) 03:22, 27 July 2006. #the variants are very similar to what i use when i feel like hitting things with hammers. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:47, 27 July 2006 (CDT) #Common, and a good use for a hammer in PvE. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:10, 27 July 2006 (CDT) #The common root of many functional PVE hammer builds. Pretty solid despite being boring. =) — 130.58 (talk) 21:49, 10 December 2006 (CST) #A very basic hammer build, using one of the more powerful hammer combos out there (for Prophecies anyways). Tested in PvE since I first started using hammers, works fine. Questionable in higher end PvP, but if you get a good match it'll work fine; moreover it's clearly labeled PvE. Favored. Entropy 16:48, 7 January 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: #(your vote) Discussion No speed or attack buff, no fierce hammer, teh — Skuld 03:34, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :For Great Justice lets your skills charge faster, so you don't need a speed/attack buff. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:14, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::Berserker Stance works just as well and gets an attack speed up too. added variant --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:49, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::I would just like to say that in the desciption you said that this was meant to interupt through knock downs but with really only 2 knock down skills that are not very fast i dont think you will be interupting very many people.--User:raldrick ::::Yeah, fixed now. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:38, 7 January 2007 (CST) Voting Psyave, have you tested this in PvE? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 08:35, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Fierce Blow Works nice, especially against bosses. I changed Irresistible Blow for Fierce Blow though for increased DPS and to save energy. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 88.107.153.163 ( ) 07:34, 2 October 2006. :Good idea. I'll add that to the Variants. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:34, 18 October 2006 (CDT)